The present invention relates to a terminal device for executing credit transactions, and more particularly to a terminal device for making payments for transactions performed with use of credit cards issued by credit companies.
Transactions with use of a credit card are characterized in that the credit company issuing the credit card gives credit to the user of the card. The credit company makes a payment to a store or the like for the transaction conducted by the user, who in turn makes a payment to the credit company for the transaction. This payment is made, for example, by directly transferring the sum payable from a deposit account of the user to an account of the credit company, or using a check. In either case, such payments are made periodically, e.g., monthly, so that much labor is required for a large amount of clerical work for handling the payments at the bank and credit company concerned.